


Keep That Promise

by zistysfosgerald



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl keeps his promise, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes a promise to Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep That Promise

Rick needed this and everyone knew it. After the death of his wife, Lori, Rick hasn't been the same since. Daryl began to worry about him more than anyone because he did have a crush on Rick, so he needed to do everything he could to help Rick feel better.

"Uh, Daryl?" Rick called out as he picked up the flowers that were laying on his bunk in the cell.

Daryl just happened to be walking past as Rick called for him, and this made Daryl nervous. He didn't want Rick to know it was him yet, so he could tell Rick how he felt about him.

"Yeah, Rick?" Daryl asked and Rick looked at him while he had the flowers in his hands.

"Do you know who put these here?" he asked and in the inside, he was hoping it was Daryl. But something told him it wasn't him, it was Beth as a 'I'm so sorry' gift to him. Or it could've been Maggie, after all, she was the one who had to cut Lori open to get Judith out. So maybe it was her to say 'I hope these make you feel better' and that would have been nice, but he just really wanted it to be Daryl.

"No... okay... it was me, I-I kind of have a crush on you... and I was trying to wait to tell you, but I couldn't hold it in any longer," Daryl admitted and Rick's jaw dropped. He didn't expect it to be Daryl, even though he wanted it to be him.

"Wait... I thought you were straight?!" Rick asked in pure shock. He didn't know that Daryl was gay, only because Rick thought he liked Beth.

"Yeah... I mean, everyone knows... but you didn't?" Daryl asked while scratching his head in confusion. He didn't know how Rick didn't know, maybe it just never crossed his mind? But he just wasn't sure anymore.

"Well... I'm really glad someone likes me... but... I literally just lost my wife, I'm not ready to take on another relationship at the moment. I hope you can understand..." Rick trailed off and Daryl began to tear up.

"Yeah, I actually completely understand, sorry for wasting your time..." Daryl said as he began to walk away. Tears rolling down his eyes from embarrassment because he should have known that Rick wasn't going to be interested in him. But like always, he never listened to his gut.

"Daryl... I never said I didn't like you... I just said I'm going to need some time to heal. Do you think you'll be able to wait for me?" Rick asked and Daryl smiled brightly at his question.

"I'll definitely wait for you, Rick, definitely." Daryl said with a sexy smile on his face. This drove Rick insane, and Daryl knew that too.

"Daryl, promise me something..." Rick whispered just loud enough for Daryl to hear him.

"Yeah, baby?" Daryl asked and he started to get worried about Rick.

"When I am slowly getting back on my feet from Lori's death, please don't leave me... please?" Rick asked and Daryl smiled.

"Of course, Rick."

~~

"Hey, baby," Daryl said as he kissed Rick's forehead. Rick smiled and Carl gave him a weird look. That's when Rick decided it was time to tell Carl, and he wasn't sure if he'd take the news okay.

"Carl... come here..." Rick said, and Carl did what he was told and when he did Rick sat him down.

"What's going on, dad?" Carl asked, and Daryl looked at Rick.

"Um.. well... me and Daryl... we're together," Rick said and Carl raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't know that his dad was gay, or even Daryl! But he guessed he was wrong.

"As in, you two are dating?" Carl asked and that's when Daryl stepped in.

"Yes... your dad and I... well, we're in love," Daryl admitted and Carl tried running off, but Rick caught him.

"I thought you loved mom! How could you?!" Carl yelled as he tried to escape his dad's grip.

"Carl, I did love your mother. Very much, but I fell in love with Daryl, son. Please understand!" Rick pleaded but Carl ignored as Rick let go of him.

Rick watched as his son walked over to Beth, Maggie, and Glenn and he could tell Carl was crying. But thankfully for Rick, Maggie and Glenn both were going to explain it to Carl.

~~

"Carl, your dad is in love with a person. Yeah, it might be a man, but he is in love. You may not like it because it's not your mom, but you should be happy for him." Maggie explained as she hugged Carl. She hoped that he would understand and this time, he actually did understand.

I should be happy for my dad, not angry at him, Carl said to himself as he ran back to Rick.

"I'm sorry, dad. That was immature of me to do, please forgive me," Carl said as he wiped off the tears on his face.

"Of course I'm going to forgive you, after all you are my son, Carl!" Rick smiled as he gave Carl a hug.

"Thank you, dad,"

"No problem, now go read some comics, me and Daryl need to talk," Rick smiled as he patted his head.

~~

Daryl sat on the prison bed, looking blankly at the ceiling as Rick walked in. That's when he got out of his trance, and patted the space next to him. Rick took a chance and sat next to Daryl and pecked his soft lips.

"You have some soft lips, baby!" Rick smiled as he put his arms around Daryl.

"Thank you, Rick. Hey, did Carl finally come around?"  
Daryl asked with a sigh, he didn't want to upset Rick, but he had to ask.

"He did, actually! And I'm so glad too, but I have a feeling he's going to have a lot of questions for us; which honestly, that's good because that means he wants to learn!" Rick smiled, and so did Daryl.

"That is true! Oh, and baby?" Daryl asked and Rick gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"I really hope I kept my promise, did I?" Daryl asked and this made Rick smile.

"You definitely kept your promise, which I thank you so much for! If you didn't, I wouldn't know what to do, honestly," Rick admitted and Daryl scooted closer to Rick.

"You are very welcome." Daryl smiled before leaning in and kissing Rick on the lips.


End file.
